The Devil Incarnate
by PlainJaneDoe
Summary: "James, what are you doing…"Seb stammered, the 2 inch width of door he was pressing himself against burning a full body length rectangle into him as he pressed forward harder, praying to God, anyone out there to make this stop before he did something that could destroy everything, all the things he'd worked so hard to supress. www.plain-jane-doe.


Father Sebastian Moran was on his knees in prayer when he was approached late one Sunday evening by one James Moriarty.

It was a cold night and Sebastian's knees were already aching from the cold of the stone beneath him. The church was cold and completely vacant as he knelt and began to compose his thoughts. Thoughts that were ironically of James, disturbed by James. Everything was James. Jim, to close friends, of which there were few. It was wrong but at least he had this. Quiet moments of solitude where he could seek advice on where to go next.

Or so he had hoped.

"I don't know why I haven't stopped by sooner. You should pray more often, Father, the sight is rather becoming of you."

Sebastian opened his eyes, blinking furiously as his eyes readjusted to the light, already sensing Jim's presence behind him, no doubt wearing that cocky smirk, hands deep in his pockets as he rocked back and forth on his heels. Why he even came to church was beyond Seb. He was far from a Saint, and Sebastian had always been suspicious of that Carl Powers incident.

"James, what are you doing here, it's late," he said measuredly as he slowly got to his feet, refusing to turn quite yet.

"Oh, Father," Jim crooned, his eyes high in his skull, studying one of the solid gold adornments above the confessional, "I've been so naughty today, I have so many sins I need to confess."

Seb was dubious. He was already in hot water, alone in the church with Moriarty. It was bad enough he'd given into temptation last week, bringing himself off as he thought vehemently of Jim's face, Jim's waist, the curve of his back and what his cock might taste like. It was so wrong, the worst thing he'd ever done, but he'd done it anyway. Something about Jim just seemed to bring it out of him. And now here they were alone, unlikely to be disturbed as Seb battled to control his impure thoughts.

Sebastian tugged his standard issue black shirt down as he stood, wringing his hands in the material before he turned. He could feel his skin heating up just at the sight of Jim's shadow in the candlelight, already fever warm all over and they'd barely even exchanged pleasantries. Seb swallowed hard, eyes skittering along the floor before he finally raked them up Jim's body to meet his eyes, already burning holes into his shirt, he could feel them. Seb swallowed hard.

"Well, James, the confessional is just over—"

"Do you confess often, Father?" Jim cut him off, balancing precariously on his heels, bent just slightly at the waist as he looked up at Seb under his lashes. He was a good few feet away but Seb could hear his voice ringing in his head as his skin tingled into goosebumps.

"Everyone confesses, James, nobody's perfect."

Jim clicked his tongue, planting himself back firmly on his feet as he cracked his neck, looking curiously about the church before staring Sebastian dead in the eyes once more.

"So you're telling me—" Jim began, crossing the room slowly, the heels of his shoes clacking against the stone and echoing eerily around them, "That you've told the big guy upstairs that you're a raving poofter?"

Sebastian's heart sped up in his chest, rattling his ribcage so loud in his ears that he feared Jim would hear it. How on earth did he know? Did he catch him looking at him? He'd always been incredibly careful controlling himself around him. Ensuring he was always far away from Jim before he ever even _considered_ easing the sinful ache in his trousers that grew as soon as the cost was clear.

"W-what?"Seb finally stammered, turning on his heel and practically marching over to the confessional, tearing open the door with strength he always forgot he had, jumping slightly when the heavy wooden door clattered back off the stone of the wall, splitting the paintwork close to the handle, "You know that's against our religion, James. That sort of… Thing," Seb swallowed again to steady his nerves as he picked at the now flaking paintwork, "Stop playing games. Do you have something to confess or not?"

But instead of an answer, Seb was met with more temptation. The bastard had snuck up on him and was now mere centimetres from the line of his spine. Sebastian could feel the heat of him through his shirt as he pressed himself into the door to escape it, a hand on each handle, squeezing hard in a feeble attempt to divert the blood rushing between his legs.

He had a good few inches on Jim, but he could still feel Jim's breath hot on his neck, disturbing the hair at the nape of his neck as Jim purposely breathed on him, scaring the life out of Seb when he reached out to frame his hip with his palm, two fingers just above his belt and slowly, so slowly pushing his shirt up.

"James, what are you doing…"Seb stammered, the 2 inch width of door he was pressing himself against burning a full body length rectangle into him as he pressed forward harder, praying to God, _anyone_ out there to make this stop before he did something that could destroy everything, all the things he'd worked so hard to supress.

"Call me Jim," Jim murmured, up on his toes and lips to Seb's ear, "I don't mind if it's you, _Sebastian,_" Jim's hand slowly worked its way around to Sebastian's front, pulling him back from the door firmly so as he could press his hand over Seb's now shamelessly hard cock and squeeze, inducing a full body shiver that travelled up Sebastian's already trembling frame from his toes to the tips of his ears..

It was too much as Seb breathed a sound akin to a whimper and he slid himself around the door into the confessional booth, landing squarely on the chair within, sweating and panting and looking up at Jim, stood in the doorway eyeing up the bulge in his trousers. He couldn't see Jim's face, just his outline and the slight glint of his teeth as he grinned down wolfishly at him, as if he was about ready to devour him.

"Jim," Sebastian choked out as Jim stepped inside the space and shut the door behind them, plunging them into near darkness bar the criss-cross lines of the confessional windows, "James… What are you doing?!"

"I think, Father Moran," Jim said lowly, sinking to his knees as he pushed Seb's thighs apart with his hands, "It's time you gave in to the devil incarnate."

"No!" Seb cried, his hands balling into fists at his sides, brain furiously willing him to stand up and leave but heart keeping him rooted to the spot, "We can't, you can't, I can't, it's not right."

Jim simply grinned, shimmying forward between Sebastian's thighs and resting his head just above his knee, rubbing his hand up and down the opposite thigh, pushing higher each time until the tips of his fingers came into contact with the base of Seb's hardened cock.

Sebastian shivered bodily with a whine as Jim slid his palm up and over the line of his erection, allowing his head to fall back as his eyes stared up in horror, hips arching up into Jim's hand of their own accord. Seb felt a bead of sweat run down of his forehead as he blinked it furiously out of his eyes. What was he doing?

Before he hand chance to dwell on it, Jim's lips were trailing up his clothed thighs, stopping to sink his teeth into his flesh every couple of inches. Sebastian could feel the heat of his mouth and the dampness of his tongue and hated himself for allowing for just one moment to wonder what that tongue would feel like swirling circles into his cock.

Seb exhaled sharply at the thought, whimpering into the rapidly warming air around them as Jim's mouth found his cock and began tonguing at his zipper.

"Jim, please—" but Jim was hardly listening, instead he was upright on his knees, using both hands to undo Seb's belt. Sebastian looked down from staring at the ceiling and bit the inside of his cheek viciously against the moan that rose in his throat at the sight of Jim on his knees between his spread thighs, hungrily fumbling with his belt before finally winning his war with the leather and pawing it apart, tearing down the zipper and pulling Seb's trousers down to his mid-thigh, exposing the growing damp patch on his boxers to the night air and Jim's mouth.

"Shut up. I want what I came here for," Jim spoke into Sebastian's abdomen before leaning back to examine the bulge between Seb's legs, "Look at you. Already wet for me. I knew it."

Sebastian would have replied had he not been verbally incapacitated the moment Jim's mouth came into contact with his dick through his boxers, mouthing wetly up and down his length before tonguing firm circles into the head, slowly working his buttons apart until his tongue finally came into contact with Sebastian's fever hot cock. Seb's vocal cords finally came to life as he moaned loudly into the darkness, suddenly ridiculously thankful that they were alone as he twitched his thighs apart a little more, the material of his trousers burning into his legs as he tried in vain to stretch them further than they could go.

He obligingly lifted his hips as Jim's deft fingers worked themselves into the waistband of his boxers, tugging at them desperately until Seb had finally given in. He suddenly felt incredibly exposed and dirty as he looked down at Jim and himself; Jim in those disgustingly tight jeans and that disgustingly tight black polo shirt, showing the slight curve of his biceps even in the darkness and making Seb impossibly harder, despite wanting, much to his own horror, to remove it completely and tongue the vast expanse of Jim's skin himself, taste his collarbone and mouth across his chest, learn his body with his tongue alone.

This entire fantasy was flashing before his eyes even as Jim was tugging his trousers down and off his legs for him before starting on his shoes, tossing each one carelessly over his shoulder as soon as he'd undone them. Sebastian looked on flabbergasted, jumping haphazardly between abject horror and unabashed arousal, cock hot and hard, leaking across his stomach.

Jim surged towards him as soon as he'd removed every article of clothing from Sebastian's waist downward, mouthing clumsily up his thighs before swirling hot circles between his balls.

"Do you want it?" Jim murmured into his balls out of nowhere, pressing open mouthed kisses up Sebastian's length until he reached the head and inhaled slowly, tonguing so horribly slowly over the head of Sebastian's cock that it made him twitch all over, "Do you want my mouth on you? On your cock? Sucking you? Swallowing you? Do you want it? Tell me you want it."

Sebastian groaned loudly because he _did_ want it, so fucking badly. He'd fantasised about it before, but this was different, this was _happening_. Fantasising about it was one thing, but actually doing it was another. He was positive God would forgive him for the odd skewed fantasy but this? It was a whole other matter… But despite all this, Sebastian found his hand wondering, up from his side to Jim's face, cupping his jaw and running a thumb across his cheek. He was so beautiful in this light, mouth open and panting, waiting for confirmation that he shocked Seb into giving by suddenly leaning forward and sucking the head into his mouth.

"Oh God, yes! Yes, I want it. Oh God, _yes_," Seb could feel his heart surge in a mixed up combination of utter abhorrence, guilt and shame mixed with pure ecstasy that seemed to drown out all the ill feelings stirring in his stomach.

His hand was still cupping Jim's jaw and he shuddered with a low groan as Jim slowly took more of him into his mouth, palms spread wide on each of Seb's thighs and constantly pushing them, spreading them until Seb's knees knocked the wooden walls of the confessional either side of him. Seb dared shift his hand until his fingers were spread over the column of Jim's throat, brushing against his bobbing adam's apple and revelling in the sensation of his throat swallowing down his length.

Seb could feel the tingle in his balls as he leaked into Jim's mouth, his seed likely bitter at the back of Jim's throat and it only served to turn him on more as Jim moaned and swallowed it down, fingernails biting into his thighs in his fervour.

"Ohh, oh _goodness_, that's nice," Seb flustered, guilt still present in the back of his mind even as Jim coaxed more incoherent sounds from his mouth with his lips around his dick, picking up speed and sucking his length hungrily, mouth open wide to accommodate him and lips stretched. It was obscene and delicious and all the things Sebastian shouldn't want all rolled into one messy combination that left him breathless.

All too suddenly Jim stopped, pulling off him completely and wiping the corner of his mouth with the heel of his hand. Sebastian shivered and he wasn't sure whether it was because of the chill around his wet cock or the sight of Jim looking so debauched.

"Get your shirt and that disgusting collar _off_," Jim snapped, panting and sweaty. His t shirt was sticking to his stomach as he moved to his feet, emphasizing his slight frame and sharp hip bones as he began to undo his belt buckle.

Sebastian moved in clumsy spurts, tugging apart his buttons as best he could before pulling the white dog collar slowly from around his neck. As it pulled away from him, he felt leave with it all feelings of trepidation and anxiety over what he was doing, although it didn't hold his attention for long. He heard it clatter on the floor as it slipped from his fingers whilst he was busy watching Jim nudge his jeans down his pale, slim thighs, revealing tight grey boxers that did nothing to hide the hard line of his prick and the darkened patch at its head.

When Jim's jeans were finally around his ankles, Jim stepped out of them and kicked them off behind him, freezing visibly when he spied Sebastian's awe struck face, eyes trailing up and down his body and mouth ajar. Sebastian knew he was staring openly, but he had never wanted to touch something more in his entire life. He imagined this must be his modern day equivalent of forbidden fruit.

Not without pause, he outstretched his hand, trailing the tips of his fingers up the inside of Jim's thigh feeling a smug sense of satisfaction in the pit of his stomach as he watched goosebumps form in wake of his touch. When he finally reached Jim's cock he rubbed it disjointedly with his fingers before hooking them into the waistband of his boxers and tugging them down slowly until they were out of the way enough for him to close his hand around Jim's cock, hard and parallel to his stomach.

Jim gasped into the silence but hardly moved, just barely leaned into Seb's touch as he experimentally stroked down his length, squeezing him before bringing his fist tightly back up Jim's shaft with a twist. He looked up to Jim's face and watched as he bit his lip, outstretching his arms either side of him to press against the wooden walls of their confessional, his head falling back to reveal the long line of his throat, adam's apple bobbing gently as he panted his pleasure above him into the nothingness. He was gorgeous and it made Sebastian's throat tight as he watched him unravel just slightly before his head snapped back down, vision back in line with Seb's as he batted his hands away.

"That's quite enough of that," he breathed, thighs shaking slightly as he tucked his hands down the sides of his boxers and pushed them down to his ankles, "I have bigger and better plans for us tonight."

Sebastian shuddered bodily, looking down at his cock but studiously refusing to touch it out of some kind of delayed guilt. As he stared at his own arousal and thought absently about what this now meant for him, Jim took his face in his hands and pulled his head up, staring down into his eyes as he straddled Seb's lap and pushed their cocks together. Jim hissed at the contact but Seb openly moaned as he ran his hands up Jim's thighs to hold his hips in his hands.

Suddenly overcome with a rush of confidence he pulled Jim closer until their chests were flush against each other, Sebastian's shirt long discarded but Jim's polo still intact and restricting the contact. Seb rucked it up with his forearms as he touched Jim's skin, distantly very aware that this was wrong but at the same time caring less and less, unable to stop the journey of his fingertips over Jim's skin.

Jim ran his hands back up Sebastian's neck to suddenly tug at his hair, forcing Seb's head back with a yelp as Seb squeezed his eyes shut, opening them again only when he felt Jim's tongue trail along his lower lip.

"Do you want me?" _Yes _Seb's body screamed, but he said nothing. There was still a huge part of him that was very aware of where they were, an awkwardness inside his chest that wouldn't shift that made his movements hesitant in his inner conflict, "Do you want to fuck me?" Jim continued, oblivious except not really, he was too sharp not to be completely aware of Sebastian's present mental anguish.

"I—" Seb began, knowing he had to fill the silence with something but the words getting caught in his throat. Worsened by Jim's tongue as it trailed up his jaw from his chin to his ear in a sticky line that dried cold in the air around them.

Jim rose up on his knees whilst he waited for Seb to find the words, reaching behind him to take Sebastian's aching prick in hand so that he could slide back down in front of it, pressing himself flush against Seb's chest whilst leaving Seb's cock to rest between his cheeks, already slick, Seb noted with complete and utter unbridled arousal. The thought that Jim had planned for this to happen. The thought of Jim on his knees, chest pressed to the mattress whilst he fingered himself open made Sebastian _want_. It made his chest ache and his thighs tingle and he just needed to reach out, he needed to feel it for himself, with his fingers, suddenly curious as to how thorough a job Jim had done.

Jim was more than obliging to Sebastian's unspoken wishes, choosing to mouth at Seb's neck whilst he ran the tips of two fingers down the long line of Jim's crack alongside where his cock was currently resting, daring to buck his hips up just once to feel the slick slide of it before pressing his fingers to Jim's hole. This was world-endingly intimate, and Jim was just waiting. Ready. Almost vulnerable if he wasn't the one in complete control of this, orchestrating the whole thing from Sebastian's lap whilst his fingers tugged his hair and his teeth bit bruises into the canvas of his skin, panting against him whilst still waiting impatiently for an answer.

"Sebastian—"

"Yes, yes, I want to fuck you I really, _really_ want to fuck you," Seb stammered, his voice the only betrayal of any nerves as his fingers pressed into Jim's hole with relative ease but not without some resistance.

Jim gasped into his temple, arching his hips into Sebastian's stomach before sinking back and onto his fingers, nudging himself down until Seb found his digits half way inside Jim's hole. He experimentally twitched them and was met with a soft moan that sent shivers down his spine. It occurred to him at that moment that if sacrificing heaven meant he'd get to hear Jim moan against his skin, then it was a sacrifice he was willing to make.

He withdrew his fingers before pushing them back in, deeper than before, marvelling at Jim's slick, tight heat and how he responded to every movement, almost hypersensitive whilst at the same time desperate for more, anything else Sebastian would give him.

Jim gave an almost strangled sound as Seb's fingers brushed across the bundle of nerves inside him, sending him arching into Sebastian's touch whilst his hands found his shoulders, thumbs digging in just above Seb's collarbone as he rolled his hips up. Sebastian swallowed hard, suddenly finding the ache between his legs unbearable. He had to do this and he had to do it now.

He hastily withdrew his fingers, his thighs tingling and lungs burning as he took himself in hand and lined up, nudging the wet head of his cock against Jim's entrance, rubbing it back and forth over the tight ring of muscle until Jim was practically whimpering into his forehead, hips twitching down and thighs spreading obediently either side of Sebastian's legs in anticipation of the length about to fill him.

"Oh, fuck, just do it, just do it please, need you, need your cock," Jim groaned, the muscles in his thighs tense as he held himself up over Sebastian's length, his cock pressing against Sebastian's abdomen and leaking obscenely, smearing precome in its wake.

Sebastian was loathe to disobey a direct order, something instilled within him from his army days, as he took hold of Jim's hips, thrusting upwards whilst simultaneously dragging Jim down, impaling him in one smooth stroke onto his cock until his arse was flush with Seb's thighs.

Jim threw his head back with a moan, hips just twitching up and his chest heaving as he struggled to acquaint himself with Sebastian's generous, thick length. Seb looked up at him, panting, the long column of Jim's throat too enticing as he leaned up to run his tongue over Jim's adam apple, drawing a breathy whine from his lips as the movement inadvertently pushed his cock deeper inside of him.

"Move. Fucking move, fuck me, you won't break me, do it hard," Jim gasped, head still tipped back and nails digging into the nape of Sebastian's neck. Seb nodded blearily, palms spread out on Jim's hips as he began to thrust, fucking him in earnest; long strokes in and out of his body that left Jim gasping, the sound of his moans travelling out of their wooden confinements to echo around the cold stone church.

"Fuck, you're so tight," Seb groaned on a particularly deep thrust, almost choking when he felt Jim tense around him, "So, so tight," he marvelled, thumbs stroking over sharp hip bones as he began to mouth down Jim's chest, feeling particularly bold as he took one of Jim's nipples into his mouth, licking around the hardened nub before sucking it hard, not faltering in the rhythm of his hips as Jim began to rock back and forth to meet him, arching his spine into Sebastian's mouth with a whine.

"Oh god, don't stop, touch me," Jim cried through grit teeth, rolling his hips faster with every deep kick of Sebastian's cock inside him. Sebastian flustered, palms sweaty as he moved one of his hands around to Jim's front. He could already feel a thrum low in his balls, the threads of his orgasm beginning to wind around him as he took Jim in hand and began to work him, his movements clumsy but enough to set Jim off onto another tirade of desperate panting moans, bucking up into Sebastian's fist before fucking down harder onto his prick, his entire body tense and coated with a thin sheen of sweat that glistened in the moonlight. He was beautiful, and Sebastian couldn't help feeling completely and utterly in awe of his masculine form, decidedly ignoring the fact they were fucking in a confessional.

Sebastian was beginning to shake, he was close now, so achingly close, his balls tight and aching with the need to release, to spend himself into Jim's tight arse, but he refraining from allowing himself the luxury just yet, instead focussing on Jim as much as he was able. He squeezed his cock tight, working his shaft a little faster and thumbing over the head as he sank his teeth into Jim's shoulder. He could feel the length in his hand beginning to quiver, as Jim lost complete control of his vocal chords, moaning encouragement as he fucked himself hard between Sebastian's cock and his fist.

"Oh God, oh god, yes, coming, c-coming…" Jim about stammered, the muscles of his biceps tense and defined in the shadows as he gripped tightly to Sebastian with surprising force. Sebastian looked down in time to see the head of Jim's cock disappearing in and out of his fist once, twice, before he was coming in thick, hot streams up Sebastian's chest, shooting so far he felt a smear of it stain his jaw. The sight of Jim's release coupled with the glimpse he got of his cock buried deep inside his arse sent Seb's eyes rolling back into his head as he came hard, panting and staring wide eyed at his pulsating cock as he fucked Jim's arse until he was completely and utterly spent, his seed dripping down until it was warm across his thighs.

Afterwards they sat in near-silence, save for the sound of their broken breathing, still joined as Sebastian panted, slowly coming down from his high. The quiet was eventually disturbed by the sound of Sebastian patting around either side of him for his trousers.

"What are you looking for?" Jim murmured, his face buried in Sebastian's neck, lips dragging over his skin as he spoke.

"Me cigarettes," he replied, slowly lifting Jim from his lap and sliding out of him as he deftly kicked his costume up from the floor and into his hand, "I've never fucked in a confessional before," he mused, emptying his pockets and pulling a cigarette out of the packet before lighting it.

"Well, there's a first time for everything, dirty boy," Jim replied, leaning back to lick the streak of come from Seb's jaw.

"Glad you arrived when you did, though," Seb continued, eyes closed and very much enjoying the sensation of Jim's tongue lapping his come from his skin, "That bloody priest get up was really starting to itch."

Jim rolled his eyes, "Let's just hope your target didn't arrive early to hear us going at it like rabbits."

Seb shrugged, "I took him out before you got here. You must be mad if you thought I would _ever_ risk the opportunity for a bit of kinky priest role-play. God, you're a sexy sinnerman," he smirked up at Jim's unimpressed face before cupping his jaw and bringing their mouths together in a short kiss.

"You bastard," Jim mumbled against his mouth with a smile, quietly deciding that he should send Sebastian undercover in churches a lot more often in future. 


End file.
